One Hell Of A Noble Woman: A Cielxreader story
by The White Roses Of The Night
Summary: No summary because I suck a them but I can promise you the story is okay


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone one from Black Butler even though I wish I did *looks at Ciel and Undertaker*. Yana Toboso owns everyone in this story except you, my prize reader, and Lord Christian

PS: This is my first story and hopefully not my last so thank you for reading it.

* * *

"Lady (L/N)" You heard your name being called from Ciel's study. You have been living with the Phantomhive's ever since you were parents had died when you were only 4 years old. You came from a noble family. In fact your family were the Queen's falcon. You took up the title yourself two years ago. But the most important thing about you was hat fact that you were a high ranked demoness. Lady (L/N) of the Shadows. You were a very powerful being. You rushed down the halls into Ciel's study. "You called for me my Lord." "As i'm sure you well aware that Lord Christian the representative the Queen is sending will be coming over tonight."You nodded "I need you to prepare tonight's entertainment for our guest. " "Yes my Lord." "Please do call me Ciel,(Y/N) we have know each other for years now. And as my suitor you have every right to call me by name." He stood up and gave a soft, loving kiss. You blushed. "I'll be on my way no. I must go and prepare tonight's entertainment."

TIME SKIP  
With some help you put on your corset and dress. To go with the dress you on the gloves you had just hand made yesterday and some nice black heels. You walked down the stairs and took your position next to Ciel as Sebastian opened the door

ANOTHER BORING TIME SKIP

It was your moment now. It was time for you presentation. "Lord Christian since I have heard that you are Italian and I like to think that I have good taste I decided to play you a song. And now I present to you Volare." You turn around and tell musicians to get into their places. "3 2 1 go." (volare by domenico modugno)

"Penso che sogno così  
non ritorni mai più,  
mi dipingevo le mani  
e la faccia di blu,  
poi d'improvviso venivo  
dal vento rapito,  
e incominciavo a volare  
nel cielo infinito.

Volare ho ho  
cantare ho ho hoho,  
nel blu dipinto di blu,  
felice di stare lassù,  
e volavo volavo  
felice più in alto del sole  
ed ancora più sù,  
mentre il mondo  
pian piano spariva laggiù,  
una musica dolce suonava  
soltanto per me.

Volare ho ho  
cantare ho ho hoho  
nel blu dipinto di blu  
felice di stare lassù.

Ma tutti i sogni  
nell'alba svaniscon perchè,  
quando tramonta la luna  
li porta con se,  
ma io continuo a sognare  
negl'occhi tuoi belli,  
che sono blu come il un cielo  
trapunto di stelle.

Volare ho ho  
cantare ho ho hoho,  
nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu,  
felice di stare qua giù,  
e continuo a volare felice  
più in alto del sole  
ed ancora più su,  
mentre il mondo  
pian piano scompare  
negl'occhi tuoi blu,  
la tua voce è una musica  
dolce che suona per me.

Volare ho ho  
cantare ho ho hoho  
nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu,  
felice di stare qua giù,  
nel blu degl'occhi tuoi blu,  
felice di stare qua giù  
con te."

You were the conductor of the whole group. You got them together and taught them how sing and pronounce the words properly. "That was beautiful, but I am afraid that must leave now. I have another meeting to get to." And with Lord Christian was gone. "How did you do that in such short time?" Ciel questioned you. "I'm just one hell of a noble woman." "That's my line." Sebastian said as he passed the ballroom. "I love you." It was not the first time he has told you this but it still made you feel all those butterflies. "Prove it." You smirked. He kissed you hard before leading you to his room. That night you two made a symphony of your own.

* * *

If you didn't understand you two had sex. If you want to read the original story go on search fo (Type it exactly like I did or else you won't find me). Once you get to my profile click on published and look for the story, the story still has the same name as it does here. If you have a Quotev account follow me you didn't know suitor means girlfriend or boyfriend in this time. Love you guys, bye

TRANSLATION OF THE SONG:

Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears,  
But you and I have our love always there to remind us  
There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us.

I think, that dream does not come back ever again.

I painted my face and hands blue.

Then suddenly I was being kidnapped by the wind.

And I began to fly in the endless sky.

Flying, oh, oh!

Singing, oh, oh, oh, oh!

In the blue painted blue.

Happy to be up there.

And I flew, I flew happily to the heights of the sun.

As the world slowly disappeared out there,

A soft music was playing just for me.

Flying, oh, oh!

Singing, oh, oh, oh, oh!

In the blue painted blue.

Happy to be up there.

In the blue painted blue.

Happy to be up there.


End file.
